sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murkrow
Murkrow (マークロー, Mākurō) is a dual Dark/Flying-type Darkness Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Honchkrow when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Bill Rogers (both English and Japanese) Murkrow is a small bird Pokémon with black feathers. Murkrow's shaggy, feathery tail bears the resemblance of the end of a broom, and has a small, short, red rod-like beginning segment of it. Murkrow has a crooked, yellow beak that resembles a witch's nose, a feather-crest that resembles a witch's hat and semi-circular eyes with red pupils. Murkrow's neck seems thin in comparison to the size of the head it supports, with an extension of feathers on its neck like a collar. Murkrow has four toes on its yellow feet, three forward and one backward. Its height is 1'08" and weight is 4.6 lbs. Gender differences Females have a smaller feather crest. Gallery Special abilities Being a Dark-type, it has most of the abilities and attributes that are standard to them. It also has an effect of unluckiness about it, but it mostly applies to its opponents. It's also possible to train one to repeat words like a real world parrot (as seen under Team Rocket's ownership), though Chatot is more famous for this ability. Murkrow and its evolution are also the only Pokémon that learn Quash by leveling up. Behavior Murkrow have a fondness for anything that's sparkly and has been known to steal things such as jewelry from people and hide them in all sorts of secret locations. It is these kleptomaniac tendencies that make Murkrow rivals with Meowth. Whenever a Murkrow finds itself being chased, it will lead the attacker to a dark mountain trail where the foe is bound to get itself lost. In the anime, it is said that when a Murkrow flies over someone's head late at night, something bad will happen. Habitat Murkrow usually live in forests or swamps, but they have been known to move into cities. Diet Murkrow are scavengers, and will eat most anything. Major appearances Paul's Murkrow Paul has a Honchkrow who evolved from his Murkrow. It debuted in Top-Down Training!. Other Murkrow have been seen causing trouble in Big Town. The first instance was in Pikachu & Pichu in which Pikachu landed on their pole. Murkrow made its anime debut in All That Glitters! where a flock of Murkrow and a Honchkrow stole Ash's Badges. A Murkrow was owned by a witch named Lily in Hocus Pokémon. While Tom, Ash and their friends were searching for a restaurant in Like a Meowth to a Flame, they were attacked by a flock of Murkrow and a Honchkrow for unknown reasons. Ash's Pikachu tried to scare the Murkrow away with Thunderbolt, but they kept on coming back. Tyson's Meowth got rid of the Murkrow by using Fury Swipes on them. Minor appearances A Murkrow appeared in Trouble in Big Town where it popped the balloons Little Pichu hanged on. Several Murkrow were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Great Bowls of Fire!. Two Murkrow appeared briefly in Pokémon Heroes. Murkrow appeared in Tree's a Crowd. Multiple Murkrow appeared in Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Two Murkrow appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! A Murkrow appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Murkrow also appeared in Try for the Family Stone!. A Murkrow appeared in Casting a Paul on Barry! where it flew over Team Rocket. Pokédex entry Murkrow, Darkness Pokémon. Murkrow confuse would-be attackers by luring them into dark mountain trails, where they are sure to get lost. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon